Weird Dark Things
by Shycadet
Summary: Yeah I get it, I understand, what happens; happens. No need to let it loom over your shoulder. But after so many years when it has finally caught up to your head, where the hell was I supposed run? How the hell could I possibly run. From all of it... from her. (Tayuya POV)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **Yes I totally realize I've been absolutely everywhere, BUT I've got so many damn thoughts in my head I'm just trying to get it out.

So here are some shorts, a series of one shots. You should possibly stay tuned. I feel rapid updates coming on.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Song used for this chapter - _Bronze Whale Feat Khai - Weird Dark Things

I stared at her from across the room, the first thoughts coming to mind was who gorgeous she was. Blonde hair, blue eyes; something straight from the fairy tale books. And the way she chugged her last bit of beer was something to swoon over. Whatever I had been just talking about flew out of the window, and the whole party around me seemed to turn into a dull thumping murmur of base and people dancing.

Taking my first step towards her, I already planned out what I wanted to say. Introduce myself with another drink in my hand, smile, and ask for dance. Thoughts about getting turned down was out of the question, for some reason I just knew I would have her in my arms tonight.

Weaving through the crowd, I approached her with a half-smile, beer in my hand, and beanie perfectly fitted on my head. Cargo pants on, I slowed in front of her and pulled out a can from my lowest pocket.

A curl pulled her lips, and I just knew I was in.

"I was wondering…"

"Sure," she replied with a flirting bite of her lip, another smile pulling teasingly because she purposely caught me off guard.

I wonder if she saw me coming.

It didn't matter, a smile slipped my lips as well as I handed her the beer; nothing could have pulled my eyes away from her lifting fingers that lingered just a second longer than necessary as she grabbed my offered drink.

"What's your name?" I asked as she cracked open the can.

"Ino."

Another smile from her may or may not have tossed my stomach.

And I found myself closing my eyes to settle my nerves.

xXx

My eyes opened as I sluggishly came back to life. Despite my recent trip of tuning the world out, my heart still thudded with such solid, steady, repeating rhythm, I doubted I was able to escape fully. Wandering memories answered my question; it was getting harder and harder to run away from this stupid place in my mind. Pushing away all the history that seemed branded into my brain, a voice came slithering back to my ear. The slurring murmur, stupid and void of all meaning, began to form words. And these words began to string into sentences that had even less meaning than when they were pointless whispers.

"Then he texted me that he wanted to go to the mall, so I tagged along, and omg Tayuya you wouldn't believe who was there."

My eyes slipped left as I attempted to become fully functional, but it was hard when I was still struggling to shove away from the annoying chattering voice. As harsh as it was to say, I wished she would just shut up; but I wanted her silence for all the wrong reasons, and knowing that always sparked an argument within me.

"Mother effing Kin..."

She sounded angry, as she always was when she was forced to say the name.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes," I muttered through my rubbing eyes, sighing as if attempting to breathe all the irritation out of me.

"No you're not," she accused with dripping frustration.

"I am," I assured tiredly, but kept my hands over my eyes and didn't bother with much else reassurance.

"Tayuya…"

Dragging my hands away, I gave her a bored expression. I was returned with a very angry ocean blue glare, one that warned me that I better behave or she would start yelling. A small smile pulled at my lips, I couldn't help it- I could never take her serious when she was upset. Sighing again, I sat up from the bed and admitted, "You know I've told you this thing before where I explained that you could only talk about your dumbass boyfriend oh so many times before everyone around you- including me- starts getting pissed the fuck off."

"This isn't about him!" She argued.

I gave her a roll of my eyes and plopped back into bed, "Whatever you say, Ino."

"It isn't!" she pressed angrily while throwing a stuffed animal at me, "This is about that freaking best friend of yours and how she seems to be everywhere and refuses to go the fuck away."

I stared at the wall and muttered, "You're my best friend."

"Oh shut up," she snapped and I could almost hear her eyes rolling exaggeratedly, "_She's your best_ _friend_ and _she's Kiba's best friend_, and it pisses me off."

"She doesn't do anything wrong," I replied, half of me involved in part of the conversation and the other half of me starting to float away again.

"Expect the fact that she fucked my last boyfriend, yeah she's perfectly fucking innocent," Ino snapped.

Closing my eyes, I tried to force the feeling deep in the pit of my stomach to go away as I muttered, "She fucked him before you guys even met. Hardly her fault."

"But because she couldn't stay away, he ended up dumping me for her!" Ino argued before huffing and continuing, "Fuck it, you obviously don't understand what the problem is here."

"Then explain it to me," I suggested, struggling to be the friend she needed me to be.

"I'm just upset," she went on, and I could hear her footsteps pacing.

"About what," I asked with my eyes still closed.

"I'm worried," she explained as she plopped onto her desk chair.

"About what, Ino," I tugged along while attempting not to lose patience; I knew this is what she needed me to do in order for her to understand what was really bugging her. She always had the hardest time speaking about what she truly felt, which was why I was trying to be understanding. But I was angry, annoyed for reasons I didn't want to confront.

"If she's around all the time, what if she takes away Kiba too," she said softly, hardly above a whisper.

My eyes slowly opened as I stared at the wall. I was still angry, I could feel it right beneath the surface of my skin as if it was a living breathing thing trying to escape from me. But this anger was calm, as it always was, as if building up for a moment greater than this, worthier than this. There was no point speaking out now, not yet, not when I could still take a bit more bruises from the punches that were continuously thrown.

Sitting up from the bed, I watched as Ino sat there fidgeting with her fingers, head down and eyes low. Sighing, I swung my legs over the bed and grabbed my beanie, tugging it on in silence. Then, slowly, everything began to fade away. Every emotion, every feeling, every thought that had been so chaotically screaming within me just seconds before silenced, and there was nothing that existed except for me and her.

"If you are honestly worried that Kiba will be like that other dirt bag you were with and end up leaving you, why are you with him?" I muttered while watching her.

She shifted, but didn't answer.

Looking away, I continued, "Kiba is a really good guy, I like him, and he's scores better than that other douche. Like I said, _we're _best friends too, and it's practically my fucking job to pick up bad vibes about the guys you date. I had a bad vibe about Sasuke, but Kiba… as far as I can tell he's perfect."

I could feel her peaking up at me, but I refused to look her way. The last sentence left too much of sour taste in my mouth to bother offering her the smile I knew she was searching for. Instead I hopped out of bed, grabbed my bag and board, and headed towards the door, "So stop coming up with crack pot theories on all the ways this guy could possibly cheat on you. Instead, figure out if he's even worth the fucking trouble because god knows how much life likes to shit on us both."

With that I walked out and shut the door behind me. But instead of going down the hallway to exit the dorms to get to class, I stood there for a second. Just like that, my head slowly began to become crowded again. Frown pulling at my lips and fingers curling into a light fist, I pushed everything away and forced myself to keep walking.

What made everything worse was that an hour into my class Ino had texted me a thank you.

Proving she still believed me to be the great friend I've been pretending to be.

* * *

(1) - I listened to a much more mellow song than this to write the chapter, but I think the song fits completely with what the fuck is going on with the whole story in general so. Tada.

**Don't even ask. Like. Man I don't even know. I'm just itching to write a story, but I want to have meaning. Want it to hit home. So pay attention kids, lean in close.**

**I'm going to tell you a story.**

**Shy loves you. out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **Alright, I think I did these two chapters nicely. Kinda a clear view of how I want this to go, and I like the set up I have going on. I hope you do to.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Songs used for this chapter - _Ellie Goulding - Beating Heart (Vindata Remix)

I held her waist, pulling her closer as she swayed her hips into me, back pressed against my chest for support. Her fingers gripped my neck and spread wide as she combed through my hair. Instantly my hand caught hers just as she grasped my beanie. I felt her begin to drag it off, but I stopped her while leaning forward and whispering into her ear against the bass of the music, "Don't be a thief."

Her head turned towards mine slightly, running her ear against my lips as she whined softly, "But I want it as a souvenir and maroon looks so good on me."

"You might get all the boys with that one sweet heart, but it takes a lot more for a girl to steal one of my beanies away," I muttered while tugging her hand away.

"How could you possibly turn me down?" She teased, slowly moving to face me while still encircled by my arms. Her blue eyes flicked up to mine as she bit her lip in a pout.

Setting my jaw, I strained, "I have to admit, that one was pretty good, almost had me."

A smile began to pull her lips as she pouted a bit more and asked while toying with my shirt, "Then what do I have to do to get that beanie off of you."

I watched her fingers and warned, "You would be better off with just dancing with me and cutting your loses."

"Oooh a challenge," she taunted, while pulling away and taking a hold of my hand. Slowly, she began to take steps backwards, "You doubt my commitment to this situation."

I watched her, struggling to regain some control as she tugged me along, "More like praying for the lack of."

"Usually I would prance off to some other boy who would be far more willing to let me have his things," she admitted without much remorse. Biting her lip, she continued, "But I want to show you what happens when I don't get my way…"

xXx

I watched my phone with a bored expression, examining the picture Ino had just sent me from class. Her blond hair was down today and she was with some people that I was introduced to once or twice before. She was cute, as always with her bright smile and happy expression to be with her friends outside, but my eyes stayed on the beanie she had chosen to wear today. It was maroon, a bit tattered and worn, but played off as vintage as she had it tugged back with her hair showing.

"What are you zoning out about?" Karen asked curiously while looking over my shoulder. I didn't bother hiding anything and after a full second she rolled her eyes and left me sitting on the brick wall as she trotted down the steps, "Really Tayuya."

"What?" I muttered, locking my phone and stuffing it in my pocket.

"Get a grip or talk to her, simple as that," she said while tossing her board on the ground and kicking slightly. She didn't go very far before leaning back on two wheels, twirling around, and rolling towards me again.

Leaning back, my eyes wandered the abounded building and parking lot we were invading today, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You honestly believe I'm going to take that?" She asked with another roll of her eyes, "We dated for fucks sake, I know you better than that, Tayuya."

"If you knew me that well, you would know that I honestly don't know what you're talking about," I pointed out with a smile, stretching and hunching forward with my elbows supported by my knees.

She gave me a look, but with another happy smile tossed by me she shook her head and said while gliding towards my dangling legs, "How is she now days anyway?"

"Good I guess," I answered in mild interest as I scratched at my gray beanie, "She's in photography class right now."

"Is that why she's sending you all those pictures?" Karin asked, doing a quick trick before bailing and walking towards her board lazily to try again.

"She always sends me pictures," I replied, propping up my chin with my palm.

"And what about your girlfriend?" Karin continued while peaking at me, "She isn't jealous about that?"

"How long has it been since we talked?" I asked, my chin moving in my palm as I talked, "Didn't you know I broke up with her?"

"You didn't do it because of her, did you?" Her tone suggested she already knew her own personal right answer.

Raising my eyebrow, I replied, "Because of who?"

She gave me a look, "Don't try it, you know who; Ino."

"Ino had nothing to do with it," I answered simply, my eyes slipping away as I watched a car slowly roll down the street in the distance.

"How long are you going to let her keep doing that, Tayuya?" She asked, and just by her tone I could tell this conversation was going south.

Shifting, I said with a tired sigh, "Karin…"

"No seriously," she pressed, not taking in my warning that sounded more like a plea then any sort of threat "What was it this time. What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything," I answered. Normally I would grow frustrated, but I was so apathetic about having an argument I had with her so many times before, "I was the one who broke up with Kin- it wasn't like Ino called her up and did it for me."

"She might as well," Karin muttered before pressing, "Then why did you break up with her."

A frown pulled at my lips as I looked away, "I don't know… we were better friends than us trying to be in a relationship."

"That would be the result of whatever reason you had for breaking up with her, Tayuya," she replied, further annoying me, "That doesn't explain what happened."

"We fought too much," I answered truthfully, but my eyes still wouldn't meet hers.

"About what?"

"About everything, Karin," I huffed while tossing my hands up in the air, "There wasn't a day that would go by when we didn't have some sort of stupid fucking argument about something. There was no point in staying together when, as friends, it wasn't difficult to simply breathe next to each other."

"Well did you try talking to her, or did you end up going to Ino for advice," she asked.

Frowning because I knew what she was accusing, I replied, "I told you, this wasn't Ino's doing. It was my own."

"Answer the question, Tayuya," she said, ignoring me.

Sighing, I hunched back forward and stared at my dangling feet, "She didn't know."

"What?" Karin asked in confusion.

"She didn't know. Ino didn't know I was even going out with her…." I repeated and we both slowly fell into a short silence.

"What the fuck, Tayuya," Karin mumbled eventually.

"It isn't any of her business who I'm going out with," I argued.

"You tell her everything, but you didn't bother telling her you were dating Kin for four months and some change?" The way she worded it made me shift uncomfortably, "And you're telling me Ino has no influence in any of this? In anything at all?"

My eyes wandered back to hers tiredly, "Don't Karin."

"Don't what? Prove a point," she went on with a tired look of her own, but she was fed up, reaching her a point of irritation that she couldn't handle, "Add to the pile of fucking evidence that you have a fucking problem."

"We're supposed to be having fun," I groaned in desperation, "Smoking, skating, talking, chilling out; that's what we're supposed to be doing, not fighting. I don't feel like fighting, I'm tired."

"We wouldn't have to fight if you would just open your fucking eyes!" Karin shouted, but shortly after she took a breath and strained in a calm voice, "I'm just saying it's pretty strange how you broke up with Kin and broke up with me, and there is always one girl that seems to be involved in relationships she's not even apart of."

"Let it go, Karin," I muttered while hopping off the brick wall with my book bag and board in my hand, "Come on, let's go smoke. It's getting late and I have test tomarrow."

"Whatever," Karin waved off, walking with me through the parking lot before saying playfully saying, "I'm glad we broke up. You're such a little girl."

"Me?" I repeated in disbelief, "We broke up because you had a one track mind that I couldn't seem to fix _despite the_ fact that I usedall my energy attempting to."

"You gave up to easy," she teased, tossing me a flirty smile, "But I'm willing to give you another shot."

I smiled slightly, knowing she was only messing around.

And yet… we ended up making out under a tree for most of the night.

I don't even know...

* * *

(1)- Another good song. Kinda fits with the whole theme I have going on in the beginning of each chapter.

**Right, two chapters for your face. I might do another, but it's alright 0130, and I have to wake up at like 0715 because I have duty tmrw and that means I get to clean the building and stand watch and do nothing all day. Yay... yeah no. But did you see what I did there.**

**I just slapped your face with some military time, THATS WHAT I JUST DID RIGHT THURR.**

**Tell me what you think. Are you grasping the concept of the story? Kinda feeling where this is going? Get what that the beginning of the chapter and the main chapter is kinda split in different time lines?**

**Cool? Cool.**

**Shycadet loves you lots. Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **Hey, look there is another chapter. I've been writing these between each league game I play. You can say I'm a bit addicted, I'm in love with the way I managed to finally be able to write in a style I'm most comfortable with.

Short, sweet, with a spice of feels.

Enjoy

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Songs used for this chapter - _Mads Björn - White Trees

"You should reconsider your strategy," I mumbled as I looked down at her, trying my hardest not to be swayed as she tugged me closer, her back already against the wall.

"Why?" She asked with a pouty lip poking slightly, her fingers scratching at my covered waist.

I shook my head but didn't answer, allowing silence to do all the work for me. My hand found the wall right behind her, leaning against it slightly for support as she pulled my hips into hers. Her eyes watched me carefully, glowing blue and twinkling with curiosity.

She lifted up her chin slightly but I slipped my eyes left. Whining, she mumbled, "How are we supposed to play this game if you keep pushing me away."

My fingers twitched towards the center of my palm, nails scratching the paint only slightly as I clawed the wall in a desperate attempt to remember what I was even doing here. Taking a breath, I muttered, "I don't remember ever saying I wanted to play."

"Some girls take offense when you turn them down," she informed, lip still slightly poked as she looked up at me.

My eyes wandered towards the empty bed in the dark room, "You're not some girl."

Her fingers ran to my neck, and with a desperate sort of tug I found my eyes slipping back to hers. A smile pulled at her lips, in a happy smirking away. Tilting her head and leaning it against the wall, she teased, "Already getting deep on me?"

"Why don't we go back out and keep dancing," I suggested, already beginning to turn and pull away. Her fingers frantically grabbed the shirt at my waist again and I was being tugged back to face her.

"Don't," she whispered out in a plea that sounded so begging my heart twisted.

I wasn't going to save her, I wasn't going to gain enough control in time.

"Yuya," she continued, her teasing smile and pout gone now. All amusement had faded from her completely and I was left with watching her searching eyes , "Please…"

"You're asking for the wrong thing," I tried to speak sense.

"If it's something I want, who cares if it's wrong or right?" She countered softly with her fingers curling my shirt.

"Ino," I barely got out as she began to pull me into her. My eyes closed as I leaned down, my supporting clawing hand turning into a fist as I began to lose what little strength I had.

I felt her shift against me, brushing alongside me as she began to tiptoe herself upwards.

"Don't," I murmured without much conviction, eyes still closed as I felt her searching lips.

I felt her linger past my chin.

"Fuck…" I whispered out, knowing it was over.

Her back pressed harder against the wall as I grabbed her waist and pushed into her, crumbling completely.

xXx

"But I want ice cream," Ino whined with a stomp, a pout beginning to poke out as she desperately attempted to get her way.

I watched her with a bored expression, my eyes wandering to her poking lip. She gave me puppy dog look, but I blinked slowly and looked away as I kept walking, hands in my pocket.

"Tayuya," she called, sniffling immaturely, "Pleaseeeee."

"No," I replied flatly, not bothering waiting as she stood there.

Her hand grabbed my jacket moments afterwards and immediately I froze. Her fingers curled and brushed against my waist slightly and I felt as my fingers twitch and turn into loose fists in my pockets. A second past before she began tugging, and despite my recent resolve I found myself slowly turning around.

My eyes met hers, gaze wandering to her pout again. She gave me a desperate look and I forced my eyes away. We stood there like that for a couple of seconds before she begged quietly, "Please Yuya..."

My jaw set as I stared at the tree near us, watching a bird fly into its well-made next with its perfect view of the entire college campus park. Blinking again, my eyes made their way back to Ino and I watched her for long silent seconds. She didn't look away, only stare back up at me.

Reaching towards my waist, I gripped her hand that still clung to my jacket and carefully began pulling it away. She allowed me to, eyes never leaving mine.

And without saying a word, I stepped past her and began lazily making my way to the ice cream truck that was stationed right outside the science building. Clever place to post, seeing as they always seemed to get the suckers who would pay for over price razzle dazzle bars- suckers like me.

"One razzle please," I said with a small specks of annoyance in my tone.

"Yayyyyy," Ino bounced about happily, snatching the ice cream from the man's hand.

He gave me a raise of eyebrow. Smiling apologetically in my idiot best friend's behave, I handed him them money and went back to strolling towards the dorms.

"Ice cream, ice scream, we all scream for ice cream," Ino sang along, dancing around me as I continued to walk normally.

"Ice creammm!" she began to scream out in an opera singing voice.

People began to stare.

"Ino," I sighed out, ignoring the curious gazes, "Would you please shut up."

"Whaaa?! Don't be mean," she complained while skipping next to me. When she finally managed to unwrap the ice cream, she took a bite and hummed in satisfaction, "Oh my god, it's so good."

"Of course it is," I halfheartedly entertained her, regretting the decision of leaving my board home today. I would have been lying in bed a lot sooner if I hadn't been lazy and gained the motivation to get it from the balcony this morning

"Why didn't you get any?" Ino asked curiously while peaking up at me.

I continued to look forward, "I didn't want any."

"Or you were being cheap," she pointed out the option while take lick of treat and humming again in deep pleasure. Pausing for a moment, she offered, "Want some of mine?

"No thanks," I answered, checking my watch and wondering if I had time to take a nap before going to hang out with some friends.

"Come on," Ino attempted to convince with a wiggle of her hips, "It's so yummy."

"Then eat the rest of it for me," I replied, coming to the conclusion she would be far too hyper for me to be getting any type of sleep.

"Tayuya," she whined, and against my will my stomach tossed lightly.

"I'm fine," I assured, trying hard not to look down because I knew I would fail to keep my ground if I saw her pout again.

"Please?" She offered in a cute little question.

"I don't like razzle dazzles," I attempted to lie, but she knew better.

"Oh really?" Ino played along, her tone dipping playfully in mock thought, "Then it must have been someone else who got me addicted to these."

"Must have been," I agreed, small smile tugging at my lips with a shrug.

"Maybe it was my boyfriend," she pondered out loud.

My smile flattered, but I didn't comment.

"Or," she went on, stepping right in front of me and stopping me in my tracks. Smile still dancing along her lips, she continued, "Was it my amazing best friend that always seems to know exactly what I'll fall in love with."

I watched her before pulling my eyes away, "I'd rather go with the second option."

"Always so angry when I mention him," she mused as I felt her eyes on me, "Does it bug you that we are so happy together?"

"It would bother anyone if they weren't getting any for the past month," I muttered more to myself than answering her question.

"And for that I'm thankful, seeing as you were the one who introduced us and without you I would probably be in your sad little sexless life as well."

Growing annoyed, my eyes wandered down to hers. Instead of backing off like she knew I wanted, she gave me a beaming smile and held up her ice cream with pure innocence, "So, as a thank you, I say you should take a bite and forever accept anything I offer cuz I'm totally in your debt."

I wondered for a moment if she was honestly as innocent as she outwardly appeared, or did she understand far more than I would like to admit. Eyes blue and smile wide, it was hard to believe that she was cunning at all, just the same best friend that been stuck to my hip since the moment we met. No she couldn't have known, because there wasn't any evidence to prove anything was going on at all.

Plus, most of this bullshit was in my head anyway.

Smiling slightly as well, I broke and leaned down slowly, eyes still on hers. Opening my mouth, I took a bite from the ice cream, and just to make her smile, I hummed in satisfaction as well.

Seeing her beam in happiness was almost worth all the stupidity I continuously had to put up with.

I licked my lips as she bounced off, wailing about how honored she was that I accepted her ever noble gift. People began staring again, but I simply kept walking with my hands in my pockets and eyes watching her twirl around.

I began wondering if I could somehow trade in this best friend of mine for something far less hyper.

And even less complicated.

* * *

(1) - The types of songs I've been listening to write this story. Just gets the vibe right with whats going on in Tayuya's head.

**Yusss, do you see it? Do you see the little connections I make with the first half of the chapter and the second! It's the little things bro, the little things that are small enough to sneak and grab a hold of you. I'm loving how this is going. I might post again later tonight, but I have watch from midnight till 0400 in the morning. But that doesn't mean shit about Sunday! I'm off that day and that gives me full enough time to goof the fuck off.**

**Drop a review, tell me what you think!**

**Love you.**

**Shy out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **There, one more chapter before I pass out for a good two hours and then head to watch.

Hope ya like it.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Song used for the chapter - _Peer Kusiv - Locked Out

"I've never done anything with a girl before," she admitted quietly as we laid there, sunlight shining through the window as dust specks danced above us.

I stared at the ceiling, my breath slow and calm but my heart pounded inside my chest. Head throbbing and mouth dry, I brought my hand to my eyes and rubbed them tiredly. The hangover was minor, but enough to make me feel queasy, "Yeah well… I hope I didn't leave a bad impression."

"No," she assured quickly, but then shifted and said in a bit of a stumble, "It felt good… like really really good…"

I blinked and with a raise of my eyebrow I glanced over at her. She shifted again, nervous and uncomfortable. Biting her lip, she turned away from my gaze and pulled the covers a little higher. A smile pulled at my lips as I looked away and went back to staring at the ceiling, "Least I did something right last night."

We laid there in silence for a while.

Moments passed before she said softly, "I usually try to stay away from one night stands."

"I usually have more self-control," I replied just as gently.

After another moment of silence, she finally asked, "Could you pass me my shirt…"

Smiling slightly, I sat up and let the covers fall; sports bra and boxers on leaving little protection from the morning cold. Swinging my legs over the bed, I mumbled, "Sure thing."

xXx

"Yuya," Ino muttered sleepily from her side of the room, tossing in her bed and curling into her sheets as her face poked out with eyes still closed, "Can you pass me my pants."

"Get it yourself," I replied while laying on my back, phone lifted above me as I worked on my text message.

"How long do we have till class," she yawned, curling even more.

"Another hour, but that's just enough time for you to get ready and eat breakfast," I pointed out, placing my cell on my blanket covered chest.

"I need my pants," she whined, finally opening her eyes simply to pout at me.

"Then go get them," I repeated, refusing to be effected by her clever little tricks.

"But its colddddd," she complained.

"Yeah, that's why I'm staying in bed," I answered, feeling the buzz of a replying text message.

"Who are you texting so early," she asked curiously as I picked up my phone.

"No one," I answered, reading the message with slight concentration.

"Obviously someone important enough to keep you from getting my pants. What do you have, a hard on under the sheets?" She teased, a smile beginning to twist at her lips.

I gave her a look, "Shut up."

"You do, don't you," she continued to taunt, now wiggling closer to the edge to get a better look at me. I carefully looked away; apparently that was all the proof she needed, "Oooh, I wanna know who it is."

"It's your imagination, that's what," I sighed out tiredly while tossing my phone away after sending off my reply. Glancing back at her, I informed, "Time is ticking, and you still have do your hair."

Realization of the sudden situation hit her and I watched as she shifted uneasily. She was probably think of her options, which were give in, let me win, and get her pants herself. Or, because she seemed to think she knew everything, keep trying until I caved which she thought would most likely happen.

But I wasn't a punk. There were times where I just needed to say no to her.

"Remember the time-" she began slowly.

But I cut her off, "Nope, don't recall."

"You didn't even let me finish!" She huffed.

"That's because you're lying and I don't owe you any favors," I replied, giving her a small smile as I continued, "I know you way more than you'd like to admit."

Biting her lip, she tried a different approach, "Well, do me a solid and get me my pants."

"Just because it worked on a cartoon show doesn't me I'll fall for it, dork," I muttered, leaning up slightly to get my phone. I had another reply. (2)

"Tayuya," she whined, running out of ideas.

"Ino," I called back with a bored tone.

"Please?" She asked politely.

"No," I shot down.

"Pleaseeeee," she dragged out.

"No," I said with annoyance.

"PlEASE PLEASE PLEASE," She began to yell at the top of her lungs, nowthrashing around her bed as if she were crazy.

I could practically feel the headache beginning to form as her voice pierced my ear drum. Hands turning into to fists angrily as I became irritated, I shot up from my bed and glared at her, "Alright! Alright! Shut the fuck up already."

She instantly stopped and beamed at me, watching as I shoved away the covers and swung my legs over the bed. Just as predicted, the cold air hit like a ton of bricks; sports bra and boxers hardly protecting me from the brisk air. Hopping from the bed, I padded my way towards her stupid pants and snatched them from the ground. Storming towards her, I gave her another angry glare as I loomed over her and bit out while handing it over, "There. Happy?"

"Yes," she sang as she sat up and took them from me. Without bothering to wait for me to back up, she kicked off her blankets and apathetically sat there with her small t-shirt and skimpy panties showing. My eyes wandered away slowly, but I continued to stand there, bugged by one simple fact alone.

"What was the point of me getting your stupid pants if you were just going to take off the blanket anyways," I asked with an annoyed glare at the wall.

"Because, if I have to be cold you have to be cold, that's what best friends do," She replied happily from the bed. I heard her shifting again and seconds later she was brushing against me as she sat up on her knees to be eye level with me.

I glanced at her curiously, and she smiled. Opening her arms wide, she demanded with a grin, "Now carry me to the bathroom, slave."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her back down on the bed, walking towards my dresser to begin getting ready as well.

"Oooh, someone is angry," she teased, causing my eye to twitch, but I stayed focused on finding clothes.

Eventually I heard her shifting from bed and making her way to the bathroom. Water began to run as I picked up my choice of shirt, jeans, and beanie for the day. Tossing it all on the bed, I wandered picked up my phone.

Another message, but I was uneasy to open it.

So I let it sit there until I was done getting ready, but even afterwards I couldn't bring myself to grab the phone. I would never admit that I was nervous, just… uneasy. It was always a bit unnerving to text her, especially when she always saw right through me. If I sent another message, I knew she would guess who I was with.

And considering that I was struggling to be on good terms, I would rather keep myself out of another argument by skipping a situation that would potentially cause me to lie.

Just as I tugged my beanie on, another message buzzed in. Hovering over my bed, I pushed all thoughts aside and picked up my phone, unlocking it to read the message.

One asked if I wanted to hang out.

The other jabbed that maybe I couldn't because I was with another girl that was too important to ditch for the day.

I sighed, she would never let it go would she?

"Let's see let's see!" Ino sung happily while snatching my phone away.

Jumping from my skin, I scrambled to snatch it back but she was smaller and there for quicker as she jerked it just out of reach. Buying enough time to glance at the messages, in a split second her whole demeanor changed. With a twisted face, she said, "Really, you're still texting Kin?"

In her moment of what I assumed to be disgust, I managed to get a grip of my phone and stole it away. Glaring at her, I shoved it in my pocket and informed, "She just wanted to know if I wanted to chill with the gang."

"Well I guess that's fine, you're not busy tonight right?" She waved off as she walked away, but she couldn't hide her attitude change, "But I'll make sure Kiba is very busy today just in case she's inviting all of her little best friends."

Giving her a roll of my eyes, I said, "Would you cut it out, it isn't like she wants him."

"Oh? Who does she want then, you?" She asked, beginning to stuff her things in her book bag.

I didn't like how she phrased the question, "I didn't' say that, I'm just saying stop being paranoid."

"I'm just saying do whatever you want, but try to leave Kiba out of it if you were thinking about inviting him along too," she replied with her back still turned towards me.

"God, get over it," I laughed out in disbelief, annoyed about how protective she was being; all of a stupid boy that she has only been going out with for two months now, "Sasuke was a little bitch and Kin didn't even know. You're blaming her for shit that was honestly an accident."

"I don't care about whatever you have to say in your best friend's defense, I'm just saying-"

Her continuously calling Kin my best friend had been striking a single cord within me since the moment this whole conversation started. Finally becoming fed up, I snatched my book bag from the ground, grabbed my board and headed towards the door, "Right, what the fuck ever. I'm out."

"Have fun tonight," she called with sarcasm dripping in her voice as I swung the door open.

It took everything within me to not slam the damn thing shut as I stormed down the hall. I felt like yelling on the top of my lungs, the usually calm anger within me churning restlessly.

Fuck she was so annoying. So worried about her herp derp boyfriend, but so uncaring about whatever the fuck I did with my day. And let's not forget that I seemed to be some pathological liar to her now, acting as if my words were fucking meaningless.

Like I was fucking meaningless.

Who cared, whatever, just let it go. Go for a smoke, hang out with Kin, forget everything that happened. Just another stupid argument. About another stupid boyfriend.

That I gave no stupid fucks for.

* * *

(1) - Nice little rhythm to it, goes with the flow of the story. There are some words in there if you listen to the whole thing. I like it.

(2)- Regular show they had an episode about abusing the powers of doing a 'solid'. Don't know why I remembered that lol.

**There we go, chapter 4. The connection between the separate halves of the chapters wasn't very strong, but I think the speck of angst did it's job covering for the lack of feels. **

**I hope you guys have been having a great weekend! Like I said, I have watch soon so I think I'll be taking a small nap before 1145 comes around. Or maybe I'll ahve some noodles...**

**Or maybe I'll play another game...**

**NO NO deffly nap or I'll be totally dead during my watch.**

**Read review, tell meh wut you think.**

**LOVE YOU FOOLS.**

**Shy out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - **Here you go, a Sunday special.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Song used for the chapter - _Jakwob - Blinding (Sean Mackey Remix)

"You know her?" Kin asked curiously as she noticed the blonde across the room, right near the keg of beer and red plastic cups.

"I've ran into her before at another party," I answered truthfully, music vibrating my chest as I watched the girl as well between the crowds of dancing people, "It was, uh… a fun time."

"Cute," Kin commented with mild interest, eyes watching carefully, "But I've never seen her before."

"She probably goes to West Point High," I replied in light conversation, "I heard the girls there are pretty wild."

"Mm, but they have nothing on us Eastwood girls," she murmured, turning with a flip of her hair.

A small smile pulled at my lips, "Be careful, some would call that school spirit."

"Well we did wreck them in last night's football game and we are seniors," she replied with a sexy smile of her own. Tugging on my two of my fingers, she flirted, "Are you going to ask me to dance?"

"Do you plan on finishing the rest of my beer?" I countered, amused with her need for attention, "I can't put this cup down or I'll never find it again."

"Fine," she replied, taking my cup and gulping the rest. I'm not sure what was wrong with me, but I could never think of anything more attractive than a girl downing a beer or drink in one chug. When she finished she licked her lip slowly and placed the cup on the coffee table next to us, "There. Now you have no more excuses."

Clearing my throat to gain my mechanics of speaking, I asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She laughed lightly and took my offered hand, "Oh, well I thought you would never ask."

xXx

"Why do you still hang out with her in the first place," Kin asked, slightly annoyed but trying hard to be friendly for my sake, "If all you're ever going to do is fight with her about nonsense."

"Well I don't exactly just drop good friends like flies," I answered lazily while leaning against her bed as I sat on the floor. Heels came clacking down the hall and I paused for a moment, listening on if they would get any closer. I wasn't exactly supposed to be up here; visitors weren't allowed on the upper floors of dorms, same gender or not.

"You wouldn't be dropping her just… taking a hundred steps back," she explained, glancing back at me while she did her hair, "Wouldn't be anything wrong with taking some time away from her."

"I feel like you're attempting to sway my decision in a direction that you would rather it go," I accused, pulling out my phone and checking if I had any message. It wasn't that I was texting anyone to receive anything, I was just hoping that maybe I would be caught off guard and actually get some random ass apology from Ino.

I knew it wouldn't happen though.

"More like trying to get you to open your eyes," she brushed off, not at all offended by the accusation, "Don't you think she's a bit toxic to be around?"

"She's my best friend. Best friends fight all the time," I mumbled while tossing my phone away.

"Junior year of college and you're still playing that same old card?" It was more of a statement as she placed down her brush and turned around. Crossing her arms, she continued, "But my personal favorite was, 'she was just in a bad mood, it's whatever'."

Ino always had a way was plucking the right strings in getting me annoyed, but Kin had the absolute talent of making everything go her way, "Well this wasn't her having a bad day, she was just pissy about you."

"She'll never let it go, will she," Kin asked with a bit of a smile, snort, and roll of her eyes, "God, that girl knows how to hold a grudge."

"Well you fucked her boyfriend," I pointed out conversationally.

"Drunk and completely fucking blind to the fact that they were going out back in _high school_!" she added on with glare.

I help up my hands, "I know, that's what I try to tell her."

"Is that why you guys are fighting today, because you were sticking up for little ol' me," Kin asked, and her tone automatically sent small alerts through my head. My eyes lifted up to hers, and just as suspected she was giving me a sexy smirk with her arms uncrossed and fingers gripping the edge of the dresser she was leaning on.

I carefully looked away, "She kinda hates whenever I speak about you in a positive manner."

"As she should, seeing as I fucked her boyfriend," she joked, more lighthearted and less annoyed this time around. Then pushing herself off the dresser and stepping towards me, she leaned down between my propped up knee and spread leg, "And then I had the absolute nerve to tie down her best friend for four months. Ooh, but she doesn't know about that, does she?"

I sat there with only my eyes running to hers. Quietly, I warned, "Kin…"

"Unlike her, I didn't call you over to have an argument with you," she mumbled, shifting closer and glancing down at my lips with a bite of hers, "I called because I missed you and I think it's stupid that you keep ignoring me."

"We texted all last night," I muttered, grabbing her hand as she began to tug my shirt up.

"One word replies isn't texting, Tayuya," she informed while tilting her head slightly. Taking a quick glance up at me, she leaned forward slightly.

"Kin," I warned again, this time with less strength as I closed my eyes and turned away from her incoming kiss.

I felt her brush against my ear instead and set my jaw at her skin prickling whisper, "What's wrong, do you already have another girl friend?"

"No," I answered as I tried to sort out my jumbled thoughts.

"Too upset about the argument to bother giving me your undivided attention?" She continued to guess with a pout in her tone, shifting to push my knee down as she carefully straddled my waist.

"I couldn't care less about the argument," I stated truthfully, "I was over it the moment I walked out of that door."

"Then is it the same old problem, isn't it?" She accused softly, her fingers running up the side of my neck, "Far too focused on something else, or should I say _someone _else."

"You talk about Ino holding a grudge, and you're the one holding on to that same old argument," I mumbled, shifting to watch her steadily.

A smile curved her lips, "If I held a grudge Tayuya, I wouldn't bother trying to enjoy your company."

"My guess is that you're a bit pissed," I countered.

"And this is my way of getting back at her?" She finished with a roll of her eyes. Then pressing closer into me, she began moving her hips and tugging at my waist, "Why couldn't it be that I've missed you and I'm trying really hard to keep you as a friend."

"Do friends really fuck around as much as we do?" I mumbled while gripping her waist. She leaned down, nipping at my jaw as she continued grind into me.

"We're special," she murmured before moving back in to kiss me, already knowing she won the game.

The forever talented Kin; Always getting her way…

X

I didn't get back till late that night- later than usual anyways; I had class in another five hours and I still needed to shower and finish up a little bit of my homework. My board was in my hand as I took the stairs two at a time all the way to the fourth floor, and I took the final step with a hop. There were headphones in my ear and music playing, and for the first time all day I actually felt reasonably calm.

But that anger, that anger deep within me always knew better than to bother letting my guard down.

Down the hall I saw Kiba walking towards the elevator that was on opposite end of the emergency exit stairs that I took. I didn't bother calling after him to say hello, despite the fact that he was my friend he was the last person I wanted to talk to. Instead I purposely ignored him and looked away, watching my dorm door slowly closing. After a couple of seconds, I reached it and caught just before it fully shut, the hydraulics on the thing sparing me the need to search for my key.

The place was pitch black, so dark I could hardly see in front of me. I didn't turn on the light though, I knew my way around the place as well as I knew how to kick flip on my board. So I walked through the darkness, music still playing and board still in my hand. When I felt myself nearing the spot where I always put down all my things, I slowed to a stop, placed my board against the wall quietly, and tugged my hoodie over my head.

After kicking off my shoes, I padded towards the bedroom door and came to the conclusion that I couldn't care less about the homework or shower, I just wanted sleep. Turning my music low, I rolled into bed and stared at the ceiling in silence, music swaying my messed up thoughts to a calming mute.

The anger was a bit harder to control, but I managed to convince myself that I didn't care.

That I honestly couldn't give two fucks about seeing the kid walk out of my dorm room just as late as I was returning home, knowing who he was spending his time with all night. That I couldn't even bring myself to frown about how Ino most likely didn't bother texting me all day because she was too fucking occupied with her living breathing contradiction.

Oh he's perfect, wonderful, makes me smile all the time.

But oh he isn't even trustworthy enough to hang out with his own _best friend _because I'm scared he'll leave me.

How completely stupid.

How fucking ridiculous could girls get.

I sighed out my irritation and pushed the thought away. There was no reason to care, because I didn't care. I didn't care at all. All this shit was just in my head.

"Did you have fun?"

And there it went, my last bit of control over my already fragile jagged anger. Frowning hard, I glanced over at Ino's side of the room in seething silence. Eyes now adjusted, I saw how apathetic she looked while she texted on her phone, not even bothering to give me a glance even though she asked her question. But I knew why she took the time to ask, I knew why she was still up.

Simply to get the last word in, the final ones of the night.

Shaking my head, I rolled over and forced myself from saying something I knew I would regret later. No, I decided to just keep my silence and reminded myself that in the end if I pretended to be as apathetic as her, she would become just as irritated; and that was a much better approach than doing something stupid and hurting her feelings completely.

So I swallowed the heavy lump in my throat, fist tight as the anger began to churn again.

And an hour later, just as I managed to calm myself down to slowly fall into deep sleep, I heard her say something she only rarely ever bothered to speak over the years of us knowing each other.

"Sorry…"

My eyes slowly opened and with my fingers loosening from its tight grip, I muttered, "It doesn't matter… let's just let it go."

The silence meant she agreed. And without saying anything else, I passed out.

* * *

(1) - Not my absolute favorite, but it has a nice vibe to it so I'll go ahead and post it as a chapter song.

**There we go, hoped you like it. Unfortantly the week starts tmrw, and Mondays are always a bitch, so this might be a short end to my rapid updates. I most likely have to change barracks tmrw, because I'm heading back to night class. Which means tmrw I'll most likely spend my time packing all my shit- for about the 4th time now- and lugging that crap to a building that is across base. Sucks, but oh well. **

**Least in that building they have their own kitchen, showers, and fridge.**

**So read review, tell me what you think thus far. I like how this has turned out, a nice lil weekend project seems to be churning into something a bit more, so we'll see how this all plays out.**

**Love you guys, have a good week just in case I don't see you till Friday!**

**Shy out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - **It's Monday night, passed my bed time, and too late for anyone to possibly be up right now.

But... hey why not update anyway~

:D

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Song used for this chapter - _Quantum Drift & Enter The Arktic - City Lights

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you are following me," Ino accused with a smile.

I gave a grin, happy to note she seemed to perk up noticing it was me who had poked her shoulder. As she was greeting Kin next to me with a friendly smile, I countered "Yeah well, if anything I'm the one feeling stalked. What are you doing in these parts; don't know you know we hunt West Pointers down here in these Eastern Woods."

"As it so happens, I'm here for the football game. Not that our boys need it, because they have enough skill, but me and the cheerleading squad decided to tag along for the pure luxury of watching you East Wood scrubs get your face stomped in," she answered with confidence.

"Real cute," Kin snorted and joked playfully, "Says those who got their asses whooped in the last game that was on our home turf."

"You're annoying screaming might have gotten to them last time, but our cheering will drown all that extra noise out," she jabbed back good naturedly with a sweet smile.

"You seem to be very confident," I noted while slipping my hands in my pockets.

"Can't help it when you're a part of a bunch of bad asses," she replied with a flip of her hair.

"How about we make it interesting then," I taunted while leaning forward slightly with a small smile, "Loser buys victory drinks tonight."

"I sure as hell hope you have money for this type of bold talk, Tayuya," she teased, taking my held out hand to seal the deal, "Because I can hold down my liquor."

"That is true, I've seen this girl beat a grown man in shots before," A guy spoke from behind Ino, dark bangs swaying in his face as he strolled over with a smile.

"No need to explain to them, Sasuke. They will find out as soon as they lose tonight," Ino informed, nudging the boy in his ribs softly with a teasing smile, "We have to be humble as I drink down all their money away."

"We'll see," I drawled while taking a step around the two to make my way towards the Eastwood bleachers. Kin followed up with taunting, "Have fun cheering for the losing team!"

"Have fun going broke!" Ino called back, forcing me to laugh a little.

"I hope for your sake we lose," the boy named Sasuke called after us.

I smiled, but didn't bother replying. Just as soon as we were out of sight, we went towards the group of football players who were waiting to change in the locker room. Finally, I spotted the one guy I knew could make beautiful things happen.

My main man and Kin's best friend, Kiba: quarterback of the all-star Eastwood football team.

We agreed that if he won it for us, I'll let him have half my shares of prepaid beer.

xXx

"He sent me flowers today," Ino gushed happily, a bundle of various roses and other colorful flowers in one hand as she lugged in her books and book bag in the other while walking into the room.

I glanced up at her with mild interest, and that was putting it generously seeing as I literally would have enjoyed getting my eyes clawed out rather than hearing such 'outstanding' news. But watching her give me this look of pure excitement, I forced out a smile and played my part, "That's cute. Special day?"

"Because it's Wednesday," she answered breathlessly, obviously swooned by the over played and _unoriginal_ present.

It took everything within me to keep from rolling my eyes, instead I gave her this shake of my head and kept my smile carefully pulled at my lips, "Awe, what a complete and total dork."

"I know," she sighed out happily before bouncing to the kitchen to find something to keep the flowers alive in.

My eyes fell back to the phone in my lap, text message envelope glowing on the right of the screen; but I only stared at it, thinking about how Kiba and Ino were going on four months now. Thoughts began to churn in my head and I found myself mumbling, "Can't remember the last time I saw you this happy."

"I'm sure you're just forgetting about this morning, when I found an extra box of Lucky Charms in one of the cabinets," Ino replied as she moved about, clacking plates together and roughly sliding glasses aside to find something large enough to hold the floras, "Thanks again by the way. I was totally going to have a meltdown."

A smile slipped my lips, a real one, and for a moment I felt a bit better.

"But I guess you're right, this is… completely different than what we are used to huh?"

My eyes lifted to hers again as she wandered back out to the room, holding herself gently as she rubbed her arms. A soft smile played at her lips as she leaned against the wall. Eyes slipping away, she muttered, "It's always rocky for the both of us, seems like things goes south so quick at the most random times…I wouldn't be surprised if something else springs up and turns everything upside."

The hand right of me turned into a fist, hidden by my thigh as I sat on the floor. My left ran through my hair naturally, but there was a slight tremble to it as I attempted to keep it from straining into a ball as well. Fighting with myself- I was literally fighting with myself all the time.

Part of me wanted to state that she was right, that she should be careful, that she honestly shouldn't get too happy about Kiba because our track record in this fucked up world was as terrible as it could get. Part of me wanted to remind her what happened the last time she trusted a guy, and how much time she spent clawing the guy out of her very fucking chest as she cried to me every other night about him. Part of me wanted to throw in that it was better off not to trust anyone expect for those who already been around for years and that she absolutely knew wouldn't leave her hanging; like me.

But… part of me shoved all of that down my throat because part of me knew that was fucked up to say.

"Yeah but it's been four months and you guys hardly ever fight," I said, forcing myself to look back up at her with shaky confident smile.

It was all in my mind. All this shit was in my mind.

"When you were with Sasuke, it was within the first month when he already started fucking up," I reminded, tugging her back along on the bright side of the fence.

She deserved to be happy. She didn't need my twisted split self saying things that would do nothing but hurt her feelings and tunnel back into her shell where it was safe.

"Besides, when did Sasuke ever send you flowers just because it was Wednesday?" I propped, finally managing to catch her eyes again.

She didn't need to be dragged into my shit storm of fucked up thoughts. They weren't even real… it was all in my head.

"Kiba is a good guy," I finished, my tongue feeling like ash as I spoke as steadily as I could, "I wouldn't have approved otherwise."

A smile began pulling at her lips.

I snatched my eyes away, staring back at the text message.

"I guess you're right," Ino mumbled. Then taking a breath, she padded to sit next to me on the floor, back leaning against the couch. Laying her head on my shoulder, she sang songed softly, "Where in the world would I be without big strong common sense Tayuya around to put me back in my place."

My right first squeezed tight, but my laugh was light and convincing.

"I don't know," I answered, "Some place far worse than here."

Someplace stuck and twisted with nothing but imaginary thoughts. Someplace that seemed endless with no indication of exits.

Someplace… with me.

* * *

(1) - I like it. I think thats where I got the title from for my other story. Who knows.

**Welllll, it was short, shorter than the last two, but it packed so many feels I just needed to stop.**

**Like come ON Tayuya, stop being a lil drama bitch. Gawd. But, a lot was introduced. We see that Kin and Ino knew eachother, Sasuke appeared, AND Kiba was brought into the picture.**

**Hmmm, interesting. VERRRY interesting.**

**Read review, tell me what you think.**

**I'm off to use the head ( navy lingo for bathroom ;] ) And then pass out cuz i have to wake up at 0445. What a ridiculous time to be alive, let me tell you. The sun is hardly awake to handle the bull shit. SO WHY SHOULD I HANDLE THE BULL SHIT AT THE CRACK OF FUCKING DAWN**

**Oh, because they pay me to do that. I see your point.**

**Shycadet loves. out.**


End file.
